


Disintegration

by RhetoricFemme



Series: Scenic World AU [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ambiguous fluff, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: There was never a time Connie hadn't liked Reiner. It comes as no surprise when he realizes that he also loves him.





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little world building thing that popped into my head at two a.m. Enjoy!

Connie doesn’t recall Reiner ever having a sense of vulnerability. But then, he imagines that comes by matter of design.

It takes some time. Five years have passed since the last time they saw one another. Five years of life and growth between them, and the obligatory effort of finding one another’s heart before Reiner lets any of that remaining insecurity show.

As it is, Connie finds it on accident. Soft eyes and uncensored smiles buried beneath a well practiced show of strength. Reiner does his best to keep appearances up, though one glimpse of such unabashed honesty, and Connie is irrevocably hooked.

He won’t beg to get that authenticity back. Won’t demand the quiet virtue he believes can’t even be coaxed so much as earned.

It’s on account of all this that in the end, Reiner will give him everything.


End file.
